Si Jahil dan Si Penakut
by rainvers
Summary: Biasanya Shinwon, Hui, dan Jinho yang selalu menjadi korban kejahilan Wooseok. Tapi Wooseok ingin saja mencoba menjahili roomatenya, Yuto. PENTAGON FANFICTION WooYu / YuSeok couple / Jung Wooseok x Adachi Yuto


|| Si Jahil dan Si Penakut ||

PENTAGON FANFICTION

Pairing WooYu / YuSeok

Jung Wooseok x Adachi Yuto

 _ **I just own story and plot!**_

©rainvers || 2016

~WooYu~

Biasanya Shinwon, Hui, dan Jinho yang selalu menjadi objek kejahilan Wooseok. Tapi kali ini Wooseok ingin saja mencoba untuk menjahili roomatenya, Yuto.

~WooYu

-ooo-

"Yu.. Yuto."

Yuto menoleh ketika melihat teman satu grupnya sekaligus teman sekamarnya, Wooseok memanggil dirinya. Yuto yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton acara hiburan dari televisi kini berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Wooseok yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan sedikit tidak rela karena sudah membiarkannya membuang waktu berharganya.

"Ada apa?"

Yuto bertanya malas.

Wooseok tersenyum sedikit misterius, "Lihat! Aku baru saja membereskan kamar _kita_." Diakhiri dengan perutnya yang terasa geli ketika menyebut 'kita'.

Yuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu memperhatikan isi kamarnya dan mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Hm.. lumayan rapi. Bagus untukmu melakukan hal ini. Sering-sering saja. Itu lebih baik daripada kamu menjahili hyungmu terus."

Yuto berbicara sambil menatap Wooseok sebentar lalu setelah itu menatap isi kamar tersebut dengan sekilas. Lalu, lelaki Jepang itu kembali meninggalkan Wooseok untuk menonton televisinya. Sedangkan Wooseok sedikit terkikik berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Eh tunggu?!"

Yuto kembali berjalan ke kamarnya dan seketika kedua mata bulat besarnya melotot ketika melihat tempat tidurnya. Kamar mereka berdua itu memiliki tempat tidur yang tingkat. Yuto tidur di atas, sedangkan Wooseok tidur di bawah.

"Dimana _bedcove_ r pink milikku?!"

Yuto bertanya sambil menatap Wooseok tajam. Pantas saja lelaki itu sedaritadi merasakan hal yang sedikit janggal.

"Oh?! Dimana boneka kesayanganku, Seok?! Aku tadi menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur!"

Yuto kembali menyerang Wooseok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Lelaki itu mendekati tubuh Wooseok dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan maksud memaksa agar mau berbicara. Beruntunglah tinggi badan Yuto tidak terlalu jauh dengan Wooseok. Jadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot berjinjit seperti Jinho.

"Maaf Yuto.. Bed cover milikmu sudah aku buang karena itu dekil dan sangat kotor. Eww." Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba berekspresi berpura-pura jijik.

Yuto melotot.

"Kenapa di buang?! Kamu bisa mencucinya kan?!"

Wooseok tersenyum misterius, "Lebih baik dibuang saja. Kan kamu bisa beli lagi nanti."

Yuto merengut, "Iiihh... Kamu harusnya tahu aku membawa bed cover kesayanganku itu jauh-jauh dari Nagano! Dan sekarang kamu membuangnya? Jahat!"

Yuto mendorong tubuh Wooseok keras. Tetapi sepertinya memang kekuatan Wooseok lebih kuat darinya. Tubuh Wooseok tidak akan mudah jatuh begitu saja didorong olehnya. Berbeda dengan Yuto, sekali Wooseok mendorongnya saja, tubuhnya sudah mental ke depan lemari.

Baru saja Yuto ingin meninggalkan Wooseok. Lelaki itu menoleh lagi.

"Terus, dimana boneka kesayanganku?!"

Wooseok mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia _berpura-pura_ tidak tahu. "Boneka olaf itu? Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana."

Mendengar ucapan Wooseok yang terlihat enteng dan tampang tidak berdosa itu membuat kekesalan sudah berada di puncak ubun-ubun Yuto. Lelaki itu mendesis kesal dan merengut, sayangnya rengutannya itu justru membuatnya terlihat imut menggemaskan di depan Wooseok.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kamu harus mencari bedcover itu dan bonekanya sampai ketemu. Titik!"

Yuto keluar membanting pintu kamar dengan kencang.

"Kalau tidak?" Wooseok berteriak sedikit keras tetapi dirinya sedikit menahan geli melihat tingkah ngambek Yuto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGANMU LAGI!"

~WooYu~

"Huh."

Yuto bergumam kesal sambil menonton televisi di hadapannya dengan tidak minat. Sebenarnya acara menontonnya tidak begitu menyenangkan sejak siang tadi sampai malam ini. Ini semua gara-gara Jung Wooseok! Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan _mood_ Yuto sejadi-jadinya!

Daan... Dimana Wooseok sekarang? Sejak kemarahan Yuto siang tadi tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu menghilang dari dorm. Ah, bodo amatlah. Yuto juga tidak peduli.

Mungkin saja lelaki itu merasa bersalah melihat kemarahan Yuto dan akhirnya mencari boneka olaf itu serta membeli _bed cover_ untuknya yang baru. Baguslah. Yuto bisa juga membuat Wooseok bertekuk lutut dan merasa bersalah kepadanya. Biasanya kan lelaki itu selalu merasa tidak berdosa dengan para _hyung_ -nya.

 _Blats!_

Tiba-tiba tidak ada angin maupun hujan. Lampu di dorm ini redup. Membuat Yuto yang awalnya santai kini menjerit terkejut. Lelaki itu menatap sekelilingnya tapi kegelapan tidak bisa membuatnya melihat.

"Hyung? Kino? Wooseok?"

"Kalian dimana?"

Yuto berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya ketakutan. Sepertinya Yuto lupa bahwa dorm hari ini hanya terisi oleh dirinya dan Wooseok. Yuto lupa bila teman-teman satu grupnya yang lain sedang pulang kampung ke rumah orang tuanya.

" _Baka!"_

Yuto merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan ketakutannya dengan hantu dan kegelapan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki tampan se-Nagano seperti dia bisa takut dengan hal seperti itu?

 _"Otou-san.. Oka-san.. Onii-san.. Onee-san_.. Tolong Yuto.."

Yuto memanggil-manggil keluarganya dengan suara meringis dan bergetar. Yuto tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang dan apa yang harus dilakukannya seterusnya. Apa Yuto harus menunggu hingga lampunya menyala?

"Yuto? Kamu disitu?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang lelaki yang sangat familiar di indra pendengaran Yuto. Lelaki itu segera berteriak keras.

"WOOSEOK!"

Yuto berteriak ketakutan dan memanggil nama Wooseok berkali-kali. Awalnya sofa yang Yuto duduki ini berubah menjadi sedikit berat karena ada orang lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyaa.. Siapa itu?!"

Yuto berteriak kencang berusaha untuk menjauhi orang itu.

"Hei, tenang-tenang. Ini aku.." Wooseok mendekati tubuh Yuto. Lelaki yang lebih muda ini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yuto yang begitu takut sampai tidak mau melepaskan tangannya yang terus menutupi matanya.

Wooseok mengambil tangan Yuto dan sedikit mengenggamnya. Terlihat kedua mata bulat Yuto terbuka dan menatap Wooseok dengan rengutannya. Terlihat Wooseok sedang menatapnya sambil memegang senter besar dengan pencahayaan yang cukup terang.

Astaga. Wooseok mengelengkan kepalanya berulang kali berusaha untuk menyadarkan akal sehatnya. Gila. Yuto yang selalu dikenal dengan member yang jarang berekspresi dan suara beratnya itu tiba-tiba saja bertingkah dengan sangat imut di hadapannya membuat Wooseok harus menahan hatinya untuk tidak meleleh saat itu juga.

"Jangan sok imut."

Ucapan Wooseok membuat Yuto mendesis kesal.

"Siapa yang sok imut?!"

"Kamu."

Wooseok menyentil hidung Yuto dengan jarinya. Membuat Yuto semakin kesal.

"Kalau kamu kesini hanya untuk menjahiliku. Lebih baik pergi sana!"

Wooseok tersenyum sambil membentuk mimik 'harimau' yang sangat Yuto kenal.

"Yakin nih? Aku tinggal ya."

Wooseok bersiap-siap untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Yuto tapi ditahan karena tiba-tiba Yuto memeluknya kencang.

"Jangan pergi."

Wooseok tersenyum kecil merasakan pelukan hangat dari Yuto. Aah, ini pertamakalinya Wooseok melihat sisi menggemaskan Yuto. Wooseok berharap hanya dia yang bisa melihat Yuto seperti ini.

"Haha iya iya.." Wooseok tertawa kecil lalu kembali duduk.

"Tadi kamu pergi kemana saja?"

Yuto bertanya sambil duduk memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan.

"Pergi membeli _bedcover_ yang baru untukmu," balas Wooseok santai.

Yuto melotot, "Astaga, kamu benar-benar membuangnya?!"

Wooseok menggeleng. "Aku hanya bercanda. Bedcovermu yang kubilang sudah dibuang itu sebenarnya sedang dicuci. Aku kembali membeli satu lagu bedcover untukmu. Karena tidak mungkin kamu hanya memiliki satu bedcover dan memakainya terus menerus kan?"

"Lalu bonekanya?" Yuto kembali bertanya.

"Aku cuci juga. Bonekanya sudah dekil karena kamu peluk terus saat tidur." Balas Wooseok.

Yuto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Wooseok. Ah, ternyata temannya yang satu ini perhatian juga. Yuto jadi terharu. Lalu, suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa waktu sampai terdengar suara dengkuran seseorang. Yuto sudah mulai tidur terlelap.

"Haha, dia tidur rupanya."

Wooseok tertidur kecil lalu membiarkan kepala Yuto bersender pada bahunya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum. Wooseok sangat menyukai tingkah menggemaskan Yuto. Sepertinya Wooseok harus mulai sering-sering menjahilinya saat ini. Karena dengan menjahili Yuto, Wooseok bisa melihat beragam ekspresi Yuto yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

-finish-

 _Mind to review?_

Oh ya, aku bikin cerita ini gara-gara terinspirasi sama Yuto yang penakut banget dan Wooseok yang jahil. HehehexD

Ada yang suka pentagon disini?

Aku lagi suka couple WooYu, HuiHong, YanOne, sama YanYu / YuAn. Hehe xD


End file.
